


Parental Guidance

by AberrantAtHeart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mom Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantAtHeart/pseuds/AberrantAtHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unintentional change of roles that Levi is quite comfortable with. It has its perks, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parental Guidance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImperialMint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint/gifts).



> This is Unbeta'd, I apologize. It's a gift for my amazing friend Imperial Mint, and I hope she enjoys. A Mommy and Daddy Erwin and Levi Prompt.

There was never a minute, not a second, to waste. When life had a habit of being cut short; stealing what was left of an already brief experience on earth, both cruel and unforgiving, each moment meant something more- something profound. Levi could see time ticking on the faces of his comrades, fear -palpable and thick- radiating through every inch of their body, despite their brave expressions. 

He tried his best to support and lead them, but some sense of distance between commander and soldier was needed. He wanted them to feel safe, but not invincible. Courage was good, but too much left little room for fear; that which was needed more than any amount of strength or tactical smarts. Fear was kept people fighting- kept them alive.

He expected them to come to him every now and again, especially the newest recruits; expected them to voice their concerns and search for some sense of reassurance on the battlefield, but, this....

This was a little ridiculous.

"...reminds me of home, ya know?" Levi didn't know. He hadn't been able to make out half of what Sasha said around her mouthful of bread and other unnameable foods. He sighed, straightening over the shiny shelves' surface as he continued to clean. "Mom always did the cleaning. Not as good as you, though, sir."

Levi froze. The last comment sounded offhand, casual and innocent, completely unaware of the implications. Sasha continued, failing to notice the sudden tension emanating from her commander. “You know, it makes sense, I think. You’re kind of like the m-”

“Finish that sentence, idiot, and I’ll ban you from our food supply for a month,” Levi bit out, turning to watch Sasha swallow-slow and audible- with wide eyes. 

“Y-yes, sir.”

Levi growled, racking his brain for a suitable alternative to what he assumed Sasha had been about to say. It had thrown him off, an unintended accomplishment that Levi was not at all happy with. With the room quite clean and the atmosphere thoroughly ruined, Levi refused to spend another moment with the haunting effect of Sasha’s incomplete admission. He moved fluently into the hall, passing by the remainder of untidy rooms with clenched fists and a grimace. Suppressing the urge to turn back and finish what was left of his cleaning, Levi made quick work of the lengthy, maze-like living quarters, idly wondering if the familiar passage always seemed so far. 

The last few strides brought him to a partially opened door; a characteristic sight that had Levi’s speed increasing as he moved to push through, letting out a heavy breath laced with both relief and frustration. But, the soft sound of hushed voices that reached his ears halted Levi’s previously unstoppable pace. He paused, hands hovering over the thick wood, waiting for any sign of acknowledgment to his arrival. The conversation continued and Levi leaned closer to make out the barely audible exchange of words. 

“I just don’t know how to act around him, I guess. I think he hates me.”

Eren. Levi could identify the awkward- childish but with a promise of maturity- tone anywhere. The revelation was odd, to say the least. From what Levi could tell, Eren was all but attached at the hip to both Misaka and Armin, and if not to one, then always to the other. Aside from time spent outside the wall, or within his cell, Levi couldn't remember a time when Eren hadn't been flanked by one, or both, of his friends.

Even stranger, what was Eren doing here, of all places?

“I think you’re wrong. He doesn’t hate you, he doesn’t hate anyone. He has a different way of showing his concern for his soldiers, that’s all.” Levi’s mouth curved up the slightest bit, soaking up the deep, reassuring voice that he’d been on the receiving end of far too many times to count, and yet, still not nearly enough. 

“Sure…different.” Eren laughed, a bitter and skeptical noise that sounded so unnatural, considering who it came from. “He doesn’t trust me, not one bit. How can he not hate me when he doesn’t trust me?” Levi heard the overwhelming confusion in Eren’s question, more rhetorical and hopeless than it was inquiring. 

“Trust me. I’ve known Levi for years, when I tell you there is nothing to fret over, I mean it.” Levi leaned back, brows furrowing as he digested the onslaught of new information. Eren had no reason to doubt or question him. Eren was a ticking time bomb, a fact he often pointed out, and Levi was unwilling to take any risks with the boy’s ability, nor the transformation’s downsides. His precautions had nothing to do with liking or disliking the boy, and even less to do with a trust of character. 

Levi barely made out the quick words of gratitude and farewell before the door opened roughly, sending a gust of wind that ruffled Levi’s hair and stung his eyes. There was a long moment of unspoken surprise as Eren stood- mouth agape and body rigid. Levi ignored him, letting his gaze drift around the obstructing form to an amused, unabashed smirk. Erwin was watching the interaction with knowing eyes and a lack of astonishment, making it clear that he’d know about Levi’s presence the entire time.

“Sir.”

Levi’s attention snapped back to Eren’s face, the surprise giving way to a more eager expression. He resisted the urge to lash out, willing away the ache that was quickly forming along the expanse of his head. “Leave us.”

The stricken and disappointed look that crossed over Eren’s face hit Levi like a small wave of guilt and regret. It was minuscule enough to put off until later, and Levi was not in the mood to show any remorse for his harsh words. Eren would have to take Erwin’s advice to heart and deal with it the same as everyone else. In a small attempt to ease the Eren’s disappointment, Levi reached up, ruffling Eren’s hair into a wild mess- a small sign of acceptance that Eren took without hesitation.

“Yes, sir.”

Levi couldn’t help but notice, for the second time today, how empty and undedicated his title sounded; worse than the heavy echo of Eren’s gate- loud and rebellious- as he walked out of sight. 

“When did this happen?” Levi asked, watching the shadow of Eren’s body as it quickly faded away. Chair legs scrapped crudely over the stone floor, ringing through Levi’s sensitive ears; not deliberate in its consequence but no less unapologetic.

“When did what happen?” 

Erwin was behind him before Levi had time to turn around, always silent, despite his imposing size. Warmth seeped through his clothing-clad form, spreading across Levi’s back as Erwin’s hard, solid chest molded against him. Levi’s eyes lowered on their own accord, suddenly very heavy and tired; feeling out of place beside the great deal of energy that lingered from his unfinished work.

“When did we become so…” Levi searched for the right term to describe today’s confrontations; the situations of days, maybe even months, prior that he never suspected, until now, “so domesticated.” It didn’t seem like the right way to describe it, but Levi refused to fall back on Sasha’s earlier words for help. He would not, by any means, use them to describe himself, Erwin or their place among the Survey Corps. 

“Like Mommy and Daddy of the Survey Corps?”

Levi winced as Erwin casually threw his refusal out in the open, slapping away the large hand as it settled over his hip. “Absolutely not.”

“Is it really such a bad thing?” Erwin asked, ignoring Levi’s rejection and moving to rest an arm across Levi’s chest, hand settling at the top of his shoulder. The tension visibly melted from Levi’s rigid stance, crumbling his resolve with the effortless gesture. 

“Horrible. I would never sire such imbeciles.” Levi wanted the answer to sound firm- undoubtedly appalled at the mere thought of his soldiers being his children. Erwin’s free hand rose to untie the cloth covering Levi’s hair, letting it fall to the floor as he worked his fingers over Levi’s scalp with familiar ease; destroying any good arguments Levi had planned to voice. The thought of being a mother to all the ridiculous, insubordinate brats really was awful, but, maybe, the comparison fit, if only slightly. Erwin really did put the ranks at ease, with his comforting presence and unfailing ability to lead, while Levi was the replacement caretaker, admittedly less tender than the originals. Maybe, the idea wasn’t so appalling.

Erwin leaned over, supporting all of Levi’s relaxed, useless weight as he kicked the door closed. “Mommy and daddy are entitled to a little alone time, I think. Don’t you agree?”  
Levi could only nod, releasing a small groan of approval at the lips tracing over his ear. With a quick spin and a handful of silky, blonde hair, Levi pushed Erwin into the desk, tightening his grip in silent demand. He was lifted easily in his lover’s grip, letting his legs slide- slow and sensual- to straddle the willing body beneath him, knees digging into the sturdy oak of Erwin’s desk. “Don’t tell me, the idea of it actually turns you on?”

Levi growled and leaned down with an unforgiving bite to Erwin’s chapped lower lip. “Not a chance.”

Maybe, it wasn’t appalling at all.


End file.
